Gone
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Sequal to Life.


A\N: Winding down. Sorry...

* * *

KIRA

I want to scream.

I'm even in the same damned room. When will this hell _stop_?!

The pain blossoms in my ribs, and I hear a snap. I feel myself fall to the ground.

"Enough." Mesegog hisses.

"Master, I can break her if--" Zeltrax starts.

"Enough!" Mesegog snaps. Zeltrax leaves, grumbling.

I stay where I am. Playing possum, for some odd reason, works pretty well with these freaks. And I don't really feel like moving anyway.

I must fall asleep, because when I wake up, Dr. O...Dad's here. He smiles, then helps me up. "Come on." He whispers. "I found a way out of here."

At which point I fully wake up.

The whole place is asleep. I can feel it as we walk through. I imagine the nighttime sky, imagine my wings sliding through the air.

Dad suddenly stops.

"What is it?" I demand. "Dr. O. What is it?"

"Shh." He wraps his wings around me, hiding us.

I wait, my heart beating like a rabbit's. Please don't let us be caught, let it be okay, please, please...

"Oliver."

I freeze.

Dad gently kisses the top of my head, then whispers, "Hide. Stay here." He moves his wing, letting me duck into a tiny cave...this place is rubble, destroyed. No wonder it feels asleep.

I kneel there, watching. Oh, Gods, no. No more fighting. Please no more. I'm so sick of the damn fighting...

The fight seems to be a sparring match at first, neither one striking a major blow. I feel sick. Like I'm going to throw up.

Then Dad screams.

I almost jump out, but I can't, I yank my rib and it hurts, oh, god, it hurts so much. I can't even see for a minute.

Then I see Dad being dragged away by Tyrannodrones.

He lifts his head, and whispers, "Run."

Then he's gone.

I curl up in the cave, watching Mesegog prowl.

Please, don't find me. Go away. Stop looking. Please.

"Who's there?" He hisses. "Come out. I won't hurt you. Trent? Is that you?"

I stay still, my hand clutching my pentagram.

He walks off.

I stay in the cave, frozen. Oh, god. No, please...

I'm helpless again.

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

The song runs through my head, and I feel...something incredible. Good.

Strength.

I stand. Enough.

I will not be the victim anymore.

I run twords the nightmare.

Screams lead me to Dad. He's in the torture chamber. I feel my eyes hardening to diamonds.

No one will hurt my father.

I see the closed door and scream. It falls backwards, and the monsters look up. So does Dad.

"Leave him alone." Is that my voice? Am I that confident, that strong?

"Make me." Zeltrax taunts.

I scream at him. The sound sends him flying, and he leaps for me. I dodge, countering Elsa's blow. She's fairly easy to defeat.

Zeltrax is next.

This should be my father's fight. I keep sensing it, and I know it'll screw me up fighting--

And Dad steps in front of me. "Take Mesegog." He says. "And this."

I grab my morpher, shouting out words I never thought I'd say again.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The thrill is incredible.

And my wings aren't a problem.

"Goodbye, Mesegog." I say.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" He hisses, laughing.

_"Do we need, like, a secret password or something?"_

_Dr. O smiles. "Just say, Dino Thunder, Power Up. You'll know what to do."_

I know what to do.

"I call upon the power of the Dino Gems!" I shout.

The thundering, roaring power...oh, god, it's so incredible...

And Mesegog is overwhelmed by it. I feel like I'm watching from the middle of a storm, as if, somehow, the Power devours him...

Leaving nothing but me.

Angel.

Undefeated by a demon.

Then I hear the scream.

Zeltrax falls to the ground, but his staff is buried in Dad's stomach. Dad falls, too.

I run to him. "Dad!" I said it aloud? I check the wound--serious. I have to get him to Dana..."Stay still. God, I have to get you to Dana..."

"No."

I look down at him, and he smiles. "I'm dying, Kira." He says.

I shake my head, stunned. "No. No, you're not, you'll be fine..."

He puts a finger to my lips. "Shh."

I shake my head. "No."

Dad sighs. "I guess...I knew this would happen. The Power's all I have. Without it..." He laughs softly. "Ironically enough, I have nothing. Not even my life."

"Dr. O..."

"Kira..." Dad whispers. "You called me...Dad."

I nod. "I...when you figured it out, I knew. You told me."

Dad laughs. "I should've learned...to control my thoughts."

I bury my head in his shoulder. "Don't die. Please don't die."

Dad hugs me awkwardly. "I can't help it, Kira."

I sit up, wiping my tears away.

He'll die. But I won't make it harder for him.

"I'm sorry." I say shakily. "I should've watched your back."

"I'm amazed you took out Mesegog. You...you have your mother's strength." He sighs. "I wish...I could've said goodbye...Kira. Please...please tell her...I still love her."

I nod. "I will. Promise."

Dad smiles. "I love you, Kira. I know I was...hell, I was worse than Mesegog. But I love you. I love all you guys. Wish...wish you could've known that..." He shuts his eyes.

"Dad?" He's scaring me. I don't want him to die. Please don't let him die. Please.

"I'm...I think I'm leaving soon." He reaches up. "The Power passes on. I saw you do that trick with the Gems. You're not getting rid of the Power anytime soon." He laughs. "Sorry, Kira."

"I don't want to." I say honestly. "Daddy...don't leave me. Please don't."

"Can't help it." He sighs. "I loved you guys. And I'm so proud of you. Don't...don't ever forget...you are the Power Rangers." He clasps my hand. "And you are the strongest, most amazing woman I've ever met. I wish...we'd had more time..." He smiles. "Goodbye. Merry met, Kira."

"Merry met, Dad." I whisper.

And then he's gone.


End file.
